hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flappy bird vs king pig prelude
Flappy Bird vs King Pig is a battle directed by Hyper Anon. Hyper Anon:The king pig is a fat loser he lost to a bunch of birds Doge:but let's see how he does against another loser bird. Flappy bird the icon character. Spongebob:and king pig the enemy of the angry bird Hyper Anon:I'm hyper anon and they are doge and spongebob Spongebob:and it's our job to analyze their wepons armor and skills to find out who will win a death battle. Flappy Bird Hyper anon:In 2013 Flappy bird made his debut. Doge:2 years and he's an iconic video game mascot already. Spongebob:he's so famous and iconic just like me. Background Name:Flappy Bird Age:2 Likes to fly Stupid First appereance:Flappy Bird(2013) Height:2 feet Weight:30 pounds. Occupation:Flying Hyper Anon:Flappy Bird is basically a loser. Doge:His game has a simply task keep this bastard flying and it is one of the hardest games in the whole wide damn multiverse Spongebob:it is also one of the most addictive video games now let's go onto his abilities. Doge:all he can basically do is fly. But atleast that's something with this gives him complete control over the aerial terain. ''' Hyper Anon:it also better than the average bird's flight. You see it takes minutes for birds to fly high in the sky but with flappy bird he can fly high in the blink of an eye. '''Flight ' ' Can fly across the city can fly really high Aerial control bacially the only thing he could do. Doge:but wait there is more Flappy bird is also pretty strong to pretty unbelievable. Hyper Anon:that's right you see Flappy bird can hit the ground with enough force to instantly kill him. Spongebob:so this means he has enough strength to lift King pig and his cart atleast and you thought Flappy bird was going to get stomped he actually gives King Pig a run for his money. Strength ' ' can hit the ground with enough force to kill himself instantly. so this means he is atleast 10 times stronger than a human can possibly kill someone if he falls. can possibly dive bomb. Doge:now let us tell you more about how flappy bird is a goddamn powerhouse. He possesses super speed. Hyper Anon:he can reach clouds. Clouds are approximately 10,000 miles from earth and he can reach it with ease meaning that he is at least faster than a SR 71 blackbird which is faster than mach 3. Spongebob:he can also fly across the place with ease. Speed ' ' can reach the clouds in aprox 5 minutes This means he is faster than mach 3. Faster than an SR 71 blackbird. can fly across the terrain. this means he is faster than sound doesn't sound like a stomp for king pig now does it. Hyper Anon:Flappy Bird also mastered the double jump. Doge:like most video games including mario games now this is really like mario.The double jump literally gives him a boost out of the air screw psychics why can't jets do that it would be awesome. Spongebob: and makes him go twice as high as before. Double jump Can help him get further in the game Gives him a boost out of the air Makes him go twice as high Will help him in the death battle Screws with Psychics. Hyper Anon:now after becoming a popular video game character all over the internet he became part of MLG Doge:the infamous MLG Form. Kinda Like Me. Anyway When he does this he becomes MLG Flappy Bird where he is given shades and a hat. Due to being part of MLG this means he can quickscope and use his cigar. ''' Spongebob:Not only that but he has a swag increase and has acess to doritos and moutain dew MLG gives him more power. '''MLG Form Cooler Quickscope ' ' Cigar ' ' Doritos ' 'Moutains dew' ' Doge:now let's get down to his weaknesses well the main weakness is Flappy Bird has a hard time surviving which is why the game is so damn hard and has pretty low durablity. Hyper Anon:not only that but he lacks battle experience is an idiot and isn't a tactican. Spongebob: Flappy Bird never has been in a fight or a competion and has only been adventuring for 2 years. Weaknesses ' ' Dumb Hard time surviving Not a tactian l'acks battle experience' never been in fight only been adventuring for 2 years. Hyper Anon:but Flappy bird has shown amazing feats for example he is capable of fitting in tight spaces and can bounce off of metal warp pipes and possesses stamina and can fly without getting tired. It seems as if he could fly for hours. Doge:he also flapped his way into the internet and is the most popular thing next to the deez nuts guy. Spongebob:even though Flappy Bird died in 2014 when his creator removed him from the app stores everyone still plays his game continueing his adventure Rest in Peace Flappy Bird May 24 2013-Febuary 8 2014. We Salute you-Hyper Anon Feats Can fit in tight spaces possess high stamina Made his way to the internet and became popular people still play his game even though he died when he was removed from the app store in 2013 meaning Flappy bird is still alive just flew his way out of the app store. Doge:That was beautiful but still Flappy Bird is a dick to the app store and to teenagers pissing them off and shit. King Pig ' ' Hyper Anon:one day there was group of evil pigs and they tried to steal the angry bird's eggs only to fail alot. Doge:poor piggies they just wanted ommlets. ''' Spongebob:the pigs were lead by a dictacter named the king pig his goal was to dominate the birds and possibly eat ommlets. '''Background name:King pig age:6(pig years everyone) occupation:stealing eggs height:6 feet weight:200 pounds. Has an army Doge:This little piggy is a expert at building shit Hyper Anon:He can build castles and forts which are effortlessly smashed by the angry birds Spongebob:this pig also can eat almost anything including plates. Appetite ' ' can eat plates is litterally a pig. Can eat flappy bird I guess Doge:this guy's durability is insane to bad I want to kill this fucking piece of shit. Hyper Anon:Me to I want to make bacon out of his ass. Anyway he can survive falls from heights that would make people splatter from the inpact. Spongebob:I want to make a krabby patty out of him anyway King Pig can survive explosions and getting sent flying so hard it litterally ingnites the hydrogen in the air creating small explosions approximately similar to the force of a meteor. Durability ' ' Toon Durability Can survive heights that would turn him into porkchops,bacon,or ham. can survive explosion can survive getting sent flying like a meteors. Hyper Anon:that's not all he can also have ideas to build carts. Doge:they are made out of crates man this pig is a cheap as shit if crates didn't work with a bunch of birds why would it work with a bunch of obstacles. Spongebob: His cart approximately has the speed of a regular car. Doge:but the major flaw is He literally can't fucking control it I mean it just moves using psychics this means he is a daredevil Cart ' ' Makes him faster Gets him to go certain places I guess can turn people into road kill Has the speed of a regular car Hyper Anon:but when King pig wants to get real serious he adds attachments to the cart. Doge:they are kinda like upgrades but stupider. For example he has shit like soda bottles,fans,and wheels that give him a boost. He also has some other shit where did he get his attachements the garbage can?! Spongebob:Probably anyway Don't forget the fact that when he wants to fly he adds balloons to the cart him to fly until the balloons pop. And he can also get himself extremely further with boxes of tnt. When the boxes explode they blow up the cart and straight out just send him flying without the cart. Doge:did you say TNT. Now we are talking. Anyway the TNT isn't normal because it litterally can send you miles away! It is also the Pig's way of saying "Fuck this shit let me self destruct." But here is one question where the hell does he have acess to TNT?! Hyper Anon:Beats Me anyway King Pig also has a boxing glove box. Goddamit that's not even real. Anyway it is a box that has an activated boxing glove spring compartment. It gives King Pig a boost as well. It's punching power is very strong. If king pig sets to boxing glove spring to come out in front of him it will punch with enough force to eject him from the cart and literally cause the cart to explode. Doge:hell yeah punching. So this means he can punch his opponent if he sets it the right way. Attachments Boosters Soda Cans can give a short boost because it can run out of soda. Fans ' ' can give a boost without stopping. ''' '''Weapons TNT explosions strong enough to send King Pig Flying can blow stuff up. Blows up his cart if he uses it Boxing glove can give him a boost strong enough to eject him out of his cart and can destroy the cart. Can punch people. Hyper Anon:but when Kig pig really wants to go fast he busts out his race car. Doge'':it is like a cross between a go kart and a race car, that is ripped straight off of Mario kart and you think Flappy Bird is the rip off. A''nyway The Race cart can reach extremely fast speeds and is designed to look like a green pig. Spongebob:It also has his throne on it.Anyway a race car is approximately 200 MPH, Judging from the race car's speed it is approximately the same. Not only is it a cross between a go cart and a race car it is also similar to a bumper car. It can bump into other cars with enough force to send them flying back. Race Car Approx 200 mph ' ' Faster than his cart Can bump into other cars like bumper cars. ''' Hyper Anon:Overall King Pig is a fighter who usually relies on his cart and gadgets but he has some skills one his own such as the ability to eat anything. Anyway let's get down to his weaknesses. King Pig always loses to the angry birds. '''Doge:Not only that but without his cart this is what happens The angry bird hits the pigs instantly killing them. ''' Spongebob:despite being smart and having multiple plans they usually fail. '''Weaknesses ' ' Loses to the angry birds Usually needs his cart or else he would be almost defenseless. Plans against the Angry birds usually fail. Hyper Anon:King Pig pulled off some amazing feets such as building a cart out of crates. This means that he is very creative at making carts and is smart. Doge:He is expert on making carts and shit he also built an army out of a damn pigs. I'm gettin my shot gun and making bacon tonnight. ''' Spongebob: But King pig's greatest feat is his plans he can trick the Angry Birds sometimes and nearly trumpt them only to be easily defeated at the end. '''Feats ' ' Creative designer Built a cart out of crates expert in making carts Built an army out of pigs Plans can trick the angry birds Can nearly defeat them Doge:and in the end if he loses he is kinda a crybaby. (Shows King Pig Crying) Category:Death Battles